Along Came a Spider
Along Came a Spider is the fortieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. It is also the one hundred and fifty-second of the series as a whole. It is the eighth episode of the Alien Ranger arc. The 30th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Young Adam travels to Korea and meets a wise sage that may lead him to the Zeo Sub-Crystal he seeks. As Billy makes preparations for restoring his friends, the Alien Rangers must deal with Arachnofiend. Plot Billy, Cestro, and Tideus are busy with their Zeo Crystal Transformer that will hopefully restore the Earth to its proper place in time once the Zeo Crystal is reassembled, but Billy lacks a phase modulator and needs to go to Angel Grove University in order to get one, and so the two Alien Rangers are left to guard his lab. Somewhere in the past, Young Adam has just arrived in Korea, which he recognizes as the place where his grandmother was born. His Zeo Quest requires him to find a wise man, and a local villager tells him of a legendary figure named Kai Ogi who lives in a waterfall. Cestro and Tideus start feeling dehydrated while waiting for Billy and leave his lab to go search for water. Seeing the opportunity to crush them, Lord Zedd creates Arachnofiend from a spider in Billy's lab while Tenga Warriors chase the Alien Rangers to a local car wash ("What the Earthlings call a drive-thru", Cestro explains). While the Alien Rangers hydrate, the Tengas get soaped, waxed, and soaked. Beneath the Command Center, Goldar and Rito Revolto are still lost in the tunnels and are trying to get their bearings, but their attempts to draw a map turns into an impromptu game of Tic-Tac-Toe and nothing gets done. As he continues his search in Korea, Adam sees a seemingly-crazy old man following him. Adam tries to tell him that he is on a quest and doesn't have time for distractions, but the man feels "the spirit of the frog" in the young child and insists that he follow. The child Ranger attempts to ask other villagers about Kai Ogi, but no one can provide an answer. The old man jokes that Adam has a frog in his throat. At the University, Billy meets with a team of researchers as they prepare to fire a model rocket. The head researcher Dr. Kender is impressed with Billy's interest in science and agrees to give him the phase modulator. He then returns to his lab only to find no Alien Rangers... and a hungry Arachnofiend who webs him up and takes him away. When Cestro and Tideus return to find webs everywhere, Zordon summons them to the Command Center with the rest of the Alien Rangers and informs them of Billy's situation. Deep underground, the Alien Rangers cautiously traverse the web-covered caverns, unaware that they are being stalked by Arachnofiend. When the monster attacks, the Alien Rangers fight back until Rita and Zedd make it grow. The Battle Borgs prove ineffective, but the Shogun Megazord stomps the spider out. In Korea, a defeated Adam pauses to rest near a waterfall when the old man cryptically tells him that in his haste, he has possibly overlooked his true goal. Adam realizes that the old man is Kai Ogi, and he is rewarded with the Zeo Sub-Crystal as it sits behind the waterfall. With two Sub-Crystals recovered and Billy's Transformer finished, things begin to look up for everybody. As to Goldar and Rito, their wandering leads them right back to the tunnel entrance, which combined with Rito's idiocy makes Goldar lose his temper again. Cast *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy Oliver *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky DeSantos *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam Park *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine "Kat" Hillard *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *??? as Dr. Kender *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Julie Maddalena as Arachnofiend (voice) *Milton Quon as Kai Ogi Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Instrumental) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Katherine, Tommy, and Aisha do not appear in this episode. *Final appearance of the Battle Borgs. *First episode since "Beauty and the Beast" that Tommy makes no appearance, and the only one until Turbo's "Stitch Witchery" after he makes another departure. *The scientist who gave Billy the phase modulator appeared next in the Zeo Serial. Her name was revealed as Dr. Kender in the 9th short. *This episode contains the smallest amount of appearing main cast members at only three. This record would be equaled Eight years later. *Adam's Sub-Crystal glowed green when he retrieved it, foreshadowing his upcoming ranger color change. *An Arby's restaurant can be seen in the background when the Tengas enter the car wash. *This is the only episode outside of Season 2 that Lord Zedd both creates and enlarges a monster on his own. VHS Release The following scenes were included on the VHS Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest: *Adam's Zeo Quest and his return to the Command Center. *Goldar's and Rito's trip through the passages of the Command Center. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers